Ce beau voyage avec toi
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Jefferson pensait avoir oublié pour de bon le pirate qu'est Killian Jones. Cependant, depuis quelques jours, le chapelier ne cesse de rêver du capitaine, et cela en devient une obsession. Il se retrouve donc par la suite à devoir se rappeler de tous ses souvenirs qu'il avait enfoui le plus profondément possible. Jefferson/Killian
1. Prologue

Série : Once Upon A Time  
Couple : Killian/Jefferson (Mad Hook)

Point de Vue de Jefferson.

* * *

Dans ma vie, il y a eu deux personnes que j'ai véritablement aimées. Deux uniques personnes pour lesquelles je serais prêt à tout.

Il y a déjà ma fille, Grace. Sa mère était une jeune femme pleine de vie, mais trop absente dans la vie de la petite. Elle passait son temps à droite et à gauche, jouant à des jeux d'argent, allant jusqu'à parier nos vie, et allait coucher chez des personnes inconnues et revenait ivre. Elle aimait _trop_ la vie. Elle disait que je n'étais bon à rien, et que je rendais des autres, noires. Il est vrai que je ne souriais pas souvent, et que je portais toujours du noir. Pourtant, ma fille était la seule à me faire redonner le sourire. Mais il me manquait l'amour. Le véritable amour. Pas celui d'un père et une fille. J'en étais comblé. Mais être aimé, suivit, désiré. Et j'ai fini par le trouver d'une certaine manière.

C'était la deuxième personne. Je ne pensais pas tomber véritablement amoureux un jour. Et ça m'est arrivé. Mais cette personne était un homme. Un pirate. Un tueur. Une personne qui m'a arraché à ma fille lorsque sa mère était encore présente. Un homme qui m'a emmené à la découverte d'une terre inconnue pour piéger un jeune garçon qui lui avait volé un objet de valeur. Un homme à femme. Tout ce qui aurait pu m'obliger à l'oublier. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je repensais à son visage. Ses yeux si clairs. Ses cheveux si noirs. Son sourire si sanguinaire. Ses mains contre mon corps. Ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il m'a emprisonné en lui. Ce qui fait que je pense à lui, même dans ce monde.

J'ai retrouvé ma fille. Grace revient vivre à la maison. Tous les habitants ont retrouvé la mémoire. Tout semble si calme. Comme avant. Mais je ne t'ai pas retrouvé. Je t'aurais reconnu si tu étais à Storybrooke. Mais aucune personne ne présente le même charisme que toi. Pourquoi n'es tu pas là ? Tu aurais dû être emmené ici avec la malédiction. Serais-tu mort ? Ca ne m'étonnerait pas d'un certain sens, tu t'es fait beaucoup d'ennemis. Comme toujours. Mais aussi beaucoup d'autres conquêtes. Te souviendras-tu de moi si tu me revois ? Ou m'aurais-tu oublié ? A moins que ton âme ne soit plus d'aucun monde et que tu sois réellement mort. Je ne vois pas d'autre possibilité.

Tu as été mon premier plus grand amour. Tu m'en as fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Je t'ai appelé de tous les noms. Tu riais. Je partais vexé. Tu me retrouvais. On se criait dessus. Je repartais. Tu me suivais. Tu partais. Je finissais par te suivre instinctivement. Tu m'as tout prit sans le savoir. Absolument tout. Tout ce que tu m'as fait endurer, je te le faisais payer à ma manière. Mais j'aimais. Ca me permettait d'être plus proche de toi. Même si deux femmes ont prit ton cœur par la suite, je ne m'y suis jamais opposé. La première, j'ai tout fait pour l'éloigner de toi. Lorsque tout fut terminé, tu en as trouvé une autre. Milah. Et là, je n'avais plus le courage de me battre pour toi.

Mais en ce moment, je rêve sans arrêt de toi. S'en est effrayant. En vingt-huit ans je pensais t'avoir oublié pour toujours, mais apparemment non. Depuis quelques jours, tu es devenu mon obsession. Tel un fantôme, tu hantes mes rêves. Il suffit que je m'assoupisse pour que tu apparaisses dans la cuisine, champagne à la main, ou que je m'endorme dans le canapé pour que tu sautes sur mon ventre, pour ensuite m'embrasser violemment. Et oui, je manque horriblement de sommeil à cause de toi. Tout ceci devient agaçant, Killian.

« Papa, tu devrais allez voir un médecin. »

Je tourne la tête vers Grace qui est revenu de l'école. Elle dépose son sac dans l'entrée, et attrape doucement mon bras.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » demandais-je en lui souriant.

« Parce que tu es malade, papa. Je le sens dans ta voix. Tu aussi pâle que moi, quand j'ai la grippe. Et je t'entends te lever en pleine nuit. » fit-elle, un air triste au fond de ses yeux clairs.

Je la sers alors dans mes bras, ses cheveux blonds me chatouillent le visage.

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillé en pleine nuit, Grace. Je repense juste à un ancien ami. »

Elle se détache de moi, et me souris doucement.

« Un ami qui te manque ? »

« Je ne sais même plus. »

* * *

Alors vos impressions ? Je dois publier la suite ?  
Merci d'avoir lu (:


	2. Ces rêves de toi

Grace vient de se coucher. Je fais la vaisselle, regardant à travers la fenêtre, fatigué. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les tâches ménagères. Mais maintenant qu'il y a ma fille à la maison, je ne peux pas me défiler. Il pleut à plein temps dehors et il fait nuit noir. Il faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher, pensais-je en clignant légèrement des yeux.

« Tu as toujours pratiqué des tâches très féminines. »

Mon cœur rate un battement. Le verre que je tenais entre mes mains se brisa sous ma surprise et la poigne avec laquelle je le maintenais. Je me tourne derechef vers la voix, et tombe face à _cet homme_. Il est là, devant moi. Seule la table de la cuisine nous sépare. Je reste sans voix, les yeux écarquillés.

« Et tu as toujours la même mine d'ahurie face à moi, » rit-il en haussant les sourcils en signe de défi.

Je ne fais rien, je me contente de reculer d'un pas, adossé contre l'évier, ne pouvant détacher mon regard de ses yeux. Ces yeux qui à l'époque m'avaient fait fondre. Maintenant, je ne vois plus qu'un désir et de la malice.

« Tu… » commençais-je incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Pourquoi est-il là ? C'est impossible. Pourtant, je sens l'entaille que je venais de me faire à cause du verre, bruler. Ce n'est donc pas un rêve. Il se déplace alors, sourire aux lèvres, contournant la table, et s'approche de moi. Je ne fais aucun geste. Je l'observe simplement. Je reconnais ses blagues satiriques, et la vivacité de ses yeux. C'est lui.

« Et puis… Tu es toujours aussi maladroit. »

Je sens ses doigts attraper mon poignet, et sa main relever la manche de ma chemise. Je frissonne mais ne le lâche pas des yeux. Comme à mon habitude, je ne peux rien faire. Il m'électrise. Il passa un doigt contre la coupe que je venais de me faire seul, comme un idiot, qui transperce ma paume.

« _Mon _Chapelier Fou, » susurra-t-il en portant ma main à ses lèvres.

Je tire sur mon bras mais sa seconde main me maintient fermement la taille. Une minute. Il a normalement perdu sa main gauche contre Rumpelstiltskin…

O

J'ouvre les yeux précipitamment, le cœur battant. Je suis toujours dans la cuisine, assis à une chaise, la tête dans mes bras. Je me redresse, et scrute la pièce. _Il n'est pas là_. Encore un rêve. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux humide de sueur, et je grimace. Ma paume. Je fixe ma main. Une entaille profonde me marque. Comme dans mon rêve.

Je me lève d'un coup, les bras tremblant. C'était vrai ? Ce n'était pas un rêve ? Pourtant, personne ne peut entrer dans cette maison sans que je sois au courant ! Et je le saurais si un pirate portant un croché se baladait dans Storybrooke ! Alors pourquoi je porte la même blessure que ce rêve ?

Il faut que j'arrête de faire ces rêves. Ils deviennent de plus en plus réels, et plus intenses. Je vais finir par rester bloqué dans un de ses rêves pour continuer à le suivre éternellement.

Le docteur Hopper. Le cricket. Le psychologue où je ne sais pas quoi. Il trouvera peut-être quelque chose pour faire disparaitre ces rêves. C'est la seule personne à qui je peux demander cette faveur. Rumpelstiltskin voudra quelque chose en échange, quant à Regina, je risque de laisser parler ma colère si je la vois. Sinon, les autres sont sans importance. Et surtout pas le _Monsieur Frankenstein_. Il risque de me disséquer la tête pour voir comment marche mes neurones en ce moment.

Ca fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas entré vraiment dans le centre de Storybrooke. Et encore moins pour rendre visite à quelqu'un. Mais là, je ne peux plus supporter ces rêves.

O

Je sais, il est très _tard_. Mais j'imagine que ce cricket doit toujours être dans son cabinet. Ou du moins j'espère. Je ne veux pas m'endormir cette nuit et retrouver ce pirate dans mon lit. Puis, la porte s'ouvre à mon plus grand soulagement.

« Vous êtes… » commença le docteur sans ouvrir totalement la porte, les yeux plissés.

« Jefferson, » fis-je avec lassitude.

Je vois qu'il n'est pas près à ma laisser entrer. Il resta à me fixer longuement. Puis je me souviens de leur peur de voir un individu extérieur à Storybrooke venir passer des vacances ici.

« Chapelier… » continuais-je en faisant une révérence ironique. « Le chapeau qui manque à l'appel vous perturbe… »

« Le Chapelier Fou du Pays des Merveilles ? » s'enquit-il en ouvrant un peu plus la porte, sourire aux lèvres.

J'ai toujours haït les gens qui me surnommait de fou. Ils ne savent en rien ce que j'ai enduré. C'est cette vieille folle de Reine de Cœur qui m'a rendu comme ceci. Ainsi que cette Regina.

« J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez, » continuais-je d'une voix plate.

« Bien sûr, entrez ! »

J'ai la vague impression qu'il s'intéresse à mon cas en partie parce que je suis soi-disant _fou_. Ou du moins, ce que les autres disaient de moi à l'époque. Apparemment ce cricket à certainement dû entendre parler de moi dans l'autre monde, sinon, il ne m'aurait pas invité à rentrer si facilement.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en pris, » m'invite le docteur en me montrant d'un signe de la main le canapé face à lui.

Je prends donc place, méfiant tout de même. Il s'assit en face de moi dans un fauteuil, prenant un air soudain sérieux.

« Ce n'est en rien pour parler de mes problèmes que je suis ici, » raillais-je en voyant qu'il sortait un bloc note.

« Ceci est juste pour m'aider à éclaircir ce en quoi vous êtes venu ici, » répondit-il sans lâcher son sourire sincère.

Je comprends pourquoi tant de gens vont le voir. Il représente l'honnêteté par nature. Tellement différent de nous.

« Déjà, de un, je ne suis pas fou, » fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel, » répliqua-t-il en haussant les sourcils. « Vous avez peut-être un air et des mimiques très personnelles, même extraverties. Mais ceci ne vous met pas au stade de _fou_. »

Je le regarde intrigué. D'où peut-il sortir ce genre de phrase ? C'est comme s'il utilisait un sortilège afin d'apaiser toute la pièce. Pour quelques secondes, j'avais oublié ma venue ici. Et donc, _ce pirate._

« Je voudrais juste que vous me trouviez un remède pour que je puisse oublier certains rêves… » fis-je en m'installant plus confortablement dans le canapé, faisant mine d'être indifférent à ses bonnes paroles.

« Quels genres de rêves ? »

« Des rêves trop réels. »

Il inscrit quelque chose sur sa feuille. Son air professionnel me stop quelques peu dans mon élan. Jamais je ne lui dirais ce qui se passe réellement dans ses rêves, où il me prendrait décidément pour un fou.

« C'est-à-dire ? » m'encourage-t-il.

Je cherche bien mes mots pour ne pas en dire trop.

« Depuis quelques semaines, je rêve de quelqu'un. A chaque fois que je m'assoupis. Il est partout ! »

Je hausse la voix. La frustration que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve me fait perdre la tête.

« Absolument dans tout vos rêves ? » insista le cricket en redressant ses lunettes.

Je hoche la tête et me mit à me tordre les doigts nerveusement.

« Cette personne, que fait-elle ? » demanda-t-il alors.

Ma voix se bloque dans ma gorge. Non je ne vais pas dire que cette personne est un homme qui me fait délirer, et m'embrasse dès qu'il en a l'occasion, voir plus.

« Il est proche. C'est un ami. » répondis-je simplement.

Je vois à ses yeux qu'il sait que je lui cache des choses. Pourtant, il ne semble pas trop s'attarder dessus.

« Tout ce que vous me direz ne sortira pas de cette salle, » fit-il doucement.

« Je sais. »

Il passe à autre chose. J'en suis soulagé. Heureusement que cet homme ne cherche pas dans les décombres de la vie personnelle de ses patients.

« Ce qui m'a poussé à aller vous voir, » commençais-je. « C'est à cause de ceci. »

Je remonte la manche de mon manteau noir et tend ma main pour lui dévoiler ma blessure encore fraiche.

« Je ne suis pas un expert en blessure quelconques, » fit-il en observant ma paume.

« Vous voyez cette coupure, je me la suis faite dans un rêve. »

Il semble étonné, et hausse les sourcils. Je m'explique alors en m'enfonçant de nouveau dans le canapé.

« Tout à l'heure, je me suis assoupi dans la cuisine. J'ai encore _rêvé_ de lui. Et dans ce rêve, je me suis coupé. Lorsque je me suis réveillé. J'avais la même marque sur la main. »

« Etes-vous sûr de ne pas posséder cette cicatrice avant ? »

« Non. Je l'aurais sut. Ma fille est très attentive à tout autour d'elle. Au moindre « bobo », elle me demande une explication… Enfin. Je suis sûr que je n'avais pas ça avant. »

Il griffonna de nouveau sur cette feuille blanche. Le silence se fit. Je baille de nouveau. La pénombre de la pièce m'enveloppe lentement. J'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil en ce moment.

O

« Chapelier ? »

J'ouvre doucement les yeux. La lumière m'aveugle et me brûle les yeux. A l'odeur, je suis toujours dans le bureau de ce cricket. Je baille.

« Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux. »

Cette voix. Lorsque j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux, je voix ses deux prunelles si clairs m'observer. _Il_ est penché vers moi, tandis que je suis toujours avachit dans le canapé. Son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.

« Killian… » murmurais-je effaré.

Je sentais son souffle contre mon visage. Il s'assit alors sur les genoux, toujours face à moi, sourire aux lèvres. Il passe ses doigts sous mon manteau, puis, entre en contact avec ma peau. Je sursaute mais il finit par capturer mes lèvres. Encore. Encore et toujours…

Cependant, je sens sa main descendre plus bas. Je voudrais arrêter, pour lui parler en face. Mais je ne veux en rien stopper ce baiser fougueux.

« Je t'aime… »

QUOI ?

O

Cette fois-ci, quand j'ouvre les yeux, je sens encore ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ce qui m'a fait me réveiller, se sont ces simples mots. Jamais Killian ne pourrais ou ne me dira ça. Il a trop de fierté. Heureusement, malgré ces rêves, je sais reconnaitre le vrai du faux.

« Monsieur ? »

Je reprends conscience de la réalité. J'étais toujours dans le bureau du cricket. J'ose lui lancer un léger regard, espérant n'avoir rien laissé transparaitre de mes rêves.

« Je… » commençais-je en passant une mains contre mon crâne douloureux.

« Encore un rêve ? Je vois qu'à la moindre faiblesse, vous vous endormez. »

« J'ai fait quelque chose qui… ? » tentais-je.

« Vous semblez heureux, c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. »

Il sourit encore. J'ai rarement vu des sourires si sincères. Instinctivement, je passe deux doigts sur mes lèvres. Tout ceci semble de plus en plus vrai. Ca me fait de plus en plus mal.

« Comment faire disparaitre tout ça ? » demandais-je rapidement en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que les rêves sont souvent complexes. Avez-vous déjà procédé à un contrat ? »

« Un… Contrat ? »

Il ferme son bloc-notes, et pose son crayon sur la table basse entre nous.

« Je crois avoir compris. Le fait que vous faites des rêves similaires démontre que c'est le début d'une promesse qui à été faite. On un contrat. »

« J'aurais fait un contrat avec quelqu'un pour rêver de… Mon ami ? »

Qu'est ce qu'il raconte. Après l'affaire de la Reine, et Rumpelstiltskin qui rode, je n'ai plus jamais fait de contrat ou autre.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. » rectifia-t-il en secouant la tête. « Une promesse avec votre ami. Qui stipule une retrouvaille, ou quelque chose de la sorte. »

« Une promesse ? Mais on en fait tous les jours des promesses. »

« Une promesse faite avec de la magie. »

Quand aurais-je passé un quelconque accord avec ce pirate ?

« Allongez-vous dans ce canapé. Rappelez-vous de tous vos souvenirs. Vous allez pouvoir vous rappeler de la fois où vous avez fait cette promesse. Si nous découvrons le but de ce contrat, nous pourrons bien avancer. »

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » demandais-je en haussant les sourcils, méfiant.

« Dans ma vie, j'ai déjà eu des cas similaires, » sourit-il.

« Et si je m'endors et que je rêve encore ? »

J'ai trop peur de le revoir encore une fois. Car les choses deviennent de plus en plus réelles.

« Vous allez boire ceci. »

Il se lève, ouvre une armoire qui grinça, et en sortit une fiole au liquide violet.

« Vous serez en léthargie. Mais cette potion vous empêchera de vous endormir. Normalement, cette fiole est utilisée pour les jeune gens qui voulaient ne pas s'endormir pendant leurs dures heures de travail. Mais ça vous sera bien utile. »

J'attrape la fiole doucement, sans le lâcher des yeux. J'ai fait tout pour oublier ses souvenirs. Parce que ça me faisait mal. J'en suis venu en vingt-huit ans, à presque tout oublier. Mais me voilà bien. Si je dois me rappeler d'une promesse, j'en ai pour longtemps. Si cette torture ne sert à rien, je tue le criquet.

J'avale donc la potion d'une traite, tandis qu'il m'invite à m'allonger. Je me sens partir. J'espère pour lui que je ne rêverais pas de ce pirate. Je ne veux pas revoir tous ses souvenirs. Je m'allonge à contre cœur et ferme les yeux. Puis, du noir. J'entends juste… Une musique… Des bruits de verres qui s'entrechoquent… Des rires… Je reviens dans le passé. Vingt-neuf ans en arrière.

* * *

Je voulais vous remercier pour les reviews, ça me fait super plaisir de voir que cette fiction plaît !  
Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura le vrai Killian !  
Des avis pour la suite ?


	3. Notre rencontre

Je regarde mon verre de bière à moitié vide devant moi, de travers. Les choses ne vont pas en ce moment. La mère de ma fille me fuit, et a emmener Grace loin d'ici. J'ai de nombreuses dettes. Et pour couronner le tout, je passe mes journées dans ce foutu bar à boire. Il faut dire que je n'ai plus trop les idées fraiches maintenant. Je baille et bois cul sec la fin de mon verre, pour le déposer violemment sur la table.

« Un autre, » demandais-je au tavernier qui lève les yeux au ciel, s'exécutant.

Je souris et passe une main dans mes cheveux sales. Je suis tellement pathétique ici.

« Vous n'avez plus de bière ?! » s'exclama un homme qui voulait se faire entendre de tous.

Je tendis l'oreille, mais continuais de regarder droit devant moi, les yeux dans le vague.

« Je n'ai plus rien ce soir, messieurs… » s'excusa le tavernier en bredouillant. « Vous et vos hommes… Vous avez fini les trois tonneaux. »

Il ne fallait pas venir ici. Ce n'est pas un bar réputé pour être nombreux. Elle n'accueille que des voyageurs ayant besoin de réconfort. Pas une bande de matelots de votre genre.

« Oh, nous avons faits le chemin jusqu'à votre petite taverne, et je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas trop nous contrarier, » continua la voix rauque de l'homme.

Je soupire et tourne la tête pour voir un peu le visage de cet idiot. Oh. Je comprends mieux la peur du barman. C'est un pirate. Un chef pirate avec ses petits chiens.

« Nous avons autre chose… » tenta le vieux tavernier en montrant du doigt les autres alcools.

« Vous n'avez donc pas ce que nous voulons… ? » demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs, un signe de défi dans la voix.

Malgré l'obscurité de la taverne, je peux distinguer son sourire faux. Ces gens là, mieux vaux se tenir loin d'eux.

« Désolé… Monsieur… » fit le barman penaud.

« C'est _Capitaine_, » rectifia l'homme au manteau noir.

Je lâche cette troupe de chiens des yeux pour reporter mon regard sur mon verre.

« Très bien, vu que votre taverne ne nous donnera rien, » commença le _capitaine_, « Je vais prendre quelques _sous_ des personnes ici présentes afin que nous puissions faire notre voyage en paix. Et pour vous faire payer cette infortune. »

Ces hommes rirent alors à gorge déployée. J'en soupire. J'entends le tavernier déposer des pièces d'or sur le comptoir précipitamment, et les chiens du pirate, parcourir la taverne, menaçant les gens afin de récolter de l'argent. Je ferme les yeux. Personne ne résiste à ces pirates. Ils donnent tout ce qu'ils ont pour rester en vie. Oui, les pirates ici sont synonymes de panique.

« Toi, le dépressif, donne nous ce que tu as ! »

Moi ? Dépressif ? Je suis peut-être dans une mauvaise passe, mais pas à ce point. Je relève la tête vers l'homme trapu qui me menace avec un petit poignard. Je souris.

« Je n'ai rien, » mentis-je en haussant les épaules.

« Tu es dans une taverne, tu ne peux pas ne rien avoir ! » beugla-t-il en donnant un violent coup de poing contre le comptoir.

Bien joué. J'entends les gens retenir leur souffle. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je retire ce sourire ironique. Je ris.

« Va chercher une autre victime… _Boudin_. »

Je me sens d'humeur à faire la fête. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre alors autant continuer. Et puis si cet homme me tu au milieu de ces gens, ils se feront pourchasser par les gardes du village voisin. Vont-ils prendre ce risque ? Sérieusement, je m'en fiche.

« Toi ! » hurla-t-il en brandissant son poignard.

C'est peut-être à ce moment là que je repense à ma fille. Au fait qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle ne reste pas avec sa mère. Que je pourrais peut-être la sauver. J'ai encore foiré.

« Stop. »

C'est la voix du capitaine qui arrête le pirate. Comme s'il le contrôlait. Surpris, je hausse les sourcils. Je sens toute la salle qui me regarde. Le pirate trapu grogne de rage et recule pour laisser place au capitaine. Enfin je vais pouvoir voir ton visage. Monsieur le chef du navire.

« Tu as du cran. »

Je rencontre ses yeux bleus, et mon cœur fit un bond. Comment est-ce possible de tels yeux ? Il me regarde de haut, sourire aux lèvres. Ces cheveux font contraste avec sa peau si pâle. Et son visage et trop _parfait_ pour qu'il soit honnête.

« Qui es-tu ? »

« Un simple chapelier, » répondis-je sans le lâcher des yeux.

Je remarque qu'il porte de nombreuses bagues aux doigts, signes de richesse, et donc de pillages. Cet homme doit être connu dans les parages.

« Chapelier, hein ? Où est ton chapeau ? »

Je souris ironiquement suite à cette blague magistrale. Il s'assit à côté de moi. Plus personne ne fait un bruit, retenant leur souffle. Puis, il attrape mon verre, et boit la fin de ma bière cul sec. Je reste à le fixer l'air mauvais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai en rien envie de me soumettre à lui. Il me fait déjà rager.

« Je suis Killian Jones, » fit-il en reposant le verre, souriant toujours sournoisement. « Mais pour toi, ça sera, Capitaine Jones. »

« En quoi puis-je vous être utile, _Killian_ ? » répondis-je en souriant faussement, penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

Il se mit à rire. Mais il ne fut pas seul évidemment. Ces petits chiens le suivent.

« On l'emmène avec nous, » sourit le brun en se levant.

« Quoi ? » fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pour trois raisons mon petit gars, d'un, tu nous dois de l'argent, de deux, tu as insulté un membre de notre équipage, et de trois, tu mérites que je t'éduque. »

Dans quel délire se trouve ce capitaine ? Je le regarde de bas, certainement pas décidé à bouger.

« M'éduquer ? » répétais-je incrédule.

« Oui, tu as besoin d'apprendre le respect mon petit bonhomme. »

Il rit. Et les clients du bar chuchotent.

« Je me fiche de ce que tu décides, je reste. » répliquais-je avec fermeté.

« Je suis sûr que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie auquel tu tiens énormément, » sourit-il à mon oreille.

J'écarquille légèrement les yeux, surpris. Voyons, calmes-toi. Il ne connaît pas ton nom. Il ne peut pas retrouver Grace.

« Vu ton attitude, j'ai raison. »

La tête légèrement baissée, je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

« Tavernier, » lança le chef pirate en posant sa main contre mon épaule. « Comment s'appelle ce jeune homme. Je sais qu'il ne me dira rien. Alors peut-être que toi… »

Je relève la tête rapidement vers le barman. Il panique, et tremble. Non, il ne peut pas faire ça !

« Jeff… Jefferson ! » fit-il en voyant le poignard d'un des amis du capitaine pas loin de lui. « Il a… Il a une petite fille prénommée… ! »

« La ferme ! » criais-je en me levant, le foudroyant du regard.

Nom de… C'est impossible. Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je sens la main de ce pirate de capitaine m'attraper le bras pour ne pas que je saute sur le tavernier.

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » demanda un de ses amis, pointant un revolver vers le barman.

« Non ! »

Je fais un pas pour stopper le tavernier, l'assommer ou quelque chose, mais le chef me renverse en avant en me donna un violent coup de pied dans ma jambe, et me plaque contre le comptoir, ma joue écrasée contre le bois, sa main enserrant mon cou. Quelle force !

« Grace… » murmura-t-il.

Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi sous l'effet de l'alcool j'ai déballé ma vie devant cet homme ! Je me débats, et le capitaine finit par me lâcher. Je relève la tête, tremblant, et croise son regard.

« _Jefferson_. Quel joli nom. » sourit-il en passant sa main contre ma joue.

A quoi joue-t-il ?

« Si jamais vous lui faites quoi que ce soit… » murmurais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Nous montrer que tu tenais autant à ta fille nous facilite la tâche. Si tu viens avec nous, nous ne lui feront rien. »

« Quand est-ce que… Je pourrais la retrouver ? » demandais-je les dents serrées.

« Quand tu auras remboursé ton prix. »

Il sourit sournoisement et tourne les talons.

« Allons-y, et que ça saute ! » s'exclama-t-il en levant un bras au ciel.

Je déglutis et regard la foule autour de moi. Ils me fixent tous. Certain, avec de l'admiration, d'autre avec de la peur. J'aurais dû donner à ce pirate ce qu'il voulait. Pourtant, je ne veux en rien satisfaire ce con de capitaine.

C'est pour ça qu'avec regret, je finis par le suivre, les poings serrés. Je ne compte pas me laisser faire, _Killian Jone_s.

O

C'est un gigantesque navire. Comme dans les livres que je lisais à Grace le soir quand elle était petite. Je fixe les hautes voiles blanches une fois arrivé sur le pont. Le vent fouette mon visage. Le soleil se couche au fond. On se croirait vraiment dans un conte de fée.

« Ne prend pas cette mine ahurie, on dirait un gamin qui part à la découverte de la vie, » ricana le soi-disant capitaine.

Rectification. Avec cet homme dans les parages, plus rien ne ressemble à une histoire féerique. Je le regarde alors. Il s'est accoudé au bastingage, et fixe la mer, sourire aux lèvres. On dirait qu'il a vécu toute sa vie dans un bateau.

Cependant, je repense à ce qu'il fait. Il m'arrache de mon village et de ma famille. Etrangement, ce n'est pas le fait qu'il fasse ceci qui m'agace et me mette en colère. Je sais que Grace est en sécurité, et de toute manière, je ne pourrais pas la voir avant que sa mère ne le veuille. En fait, c'est que ce pirate a le pouvoir sur moi. Et je hais ça.

« Hey, le nouveau, » s'exclama un des chiens du capitaine en m'attrapant brusquement le bras, ce qui me fit grimacer de douleur. « Viens un peu qu'on te fasse visiter tout ça pour ne pas que tu perdre ! »

Ils se mettent à rire. Je roule des yeux, et ne cesse de fixer le capitaine. Pourquoi il ne me regarde pas ?

« Qu'est-ce que je dois payer ? » demandais-je assez haut pour qu'il me regarde.

« On verra ça demain. »

Il ne me lance aucun regard. A quoi il joue ? Un de ses hommes me tire alors vers les cabines. Et je sens le sol se dérober en dessous de moi. On prend la mer. Je pars pour la première fois de ce pays.

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Ce que tu veux de moi !


	4. Ce que tu veux de moi

Leurs couchettes sont absolument abominables. Surtout quand le bateau tangue et que toi aussi. Je crois que j'ai le mal de mer. Et là, seul sur le pont, au milieu de l'océan, ayant pour seul éclairement la lune, je descends à la réalité. Je ne pouvais pas quitter ma fille comme ceci. C'est atroce, elle peut avoir besoin de moi. Saleté de capitaine.

Menton contre le bastingage, je me sens voler. J'ai tellement mal au cœur, que tout ceci l'emporte sur ma tristesse et ma culpabilité. Je veux vomir… Je soupire. Si seulement j'avais emmené mon chapeau, j'aurais pu disparaitre dans un autre monde, et retrouver Grace.

Il n'y a pas que ces problèmes qui me rongent. Il y a aussi le fait que j'ai le besoin de sentir le regard de ce capitaine sur moi. C'est comme si je voulais qu'il sache que je suis là. Comme tout à l'heure sur le pont. Lorsqu'il m'a à moitié ignoré, j'ai senti une boule dans la gorge. Il faut que je lui fasse payer.

« Le chapelier a-t-il le mal de mer ? »

Je sursaute, et rate de peu de me couper la langue. Bien sûr, le capitaine ne dort pas bien profondément. Non. Il vit la nuit aussi.

« Le capitaine de ce navire n'a pas froid ici ? Il ne voudrait pas une petite couverture, » ironisais-je sans le regarder.

Cette fois-ci je sens son regard brulant contre mon dos. Je ferme les yeux, et essaie de me concentrer sur le bruit des vagues.

« J'aime me promener sur le pont la nuit. »

Il se positionna ensuite juste à côté de moi, accoudé au bastingage, et regarda la mer en souriant.

« Je me mets à imaginer ce qu'il peut y avoir de caché comme trésor, là, dans cet océan. »

Il rit.

« Et je mets en place mes prochains plans. »

Je me tourne vers lui, avec un haut-le-cœur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? Ne me fait pas croire que c'est pour payer ce peu d'argent. »

Il possède toujours ce sourire carnassier, indéchiffrable. Doucement, il passe une main dans mes cheveux, sans me lâcher des yeux. Il essaie de me faire réagir. Cependant, je reste indifférent. Puis, il me tapote la tête en riant.

« Tu me plais ! Jamais personne n'a osé me tenir tête ! »

Jamais personne ? J'en doute. Tu les as certainement tués.

« Que veux-tu de moi ? » répétais-je en fronçant les sourcils.

« Trois choses, » sourit-il en reculant d'un pas, haussant les sourcils.

Je sens que j'en ai pour longtemps à être ici. Je ferme les yeux pour respirer un grand coup et faire disparaitre cette sensation de nausée, puis les rouvres.

« De un, je veux te montrer le respect. »

« C'est pas gagné, » répliquais-je.

« Le respect à ma manière, » rectifia-t-il en haussant les sourcils tel un provocateur.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Jamais je ne lui ferais quelconques excuses, et jamais je ne l'appellerais « _capitaine_ ».

« Et ensuite ? » demandais-je avec lassitude.

« Te découvrir. »

Cette fois-ci, je reste bloqué. Incapable de répliquer. Il veut jouer ami-ami ?

« A ma manière, » finit-il en souriant plus.

Je ne suis pas sûr de le suivre. Je reste un temps à chercher la vérité de ses paroles, parce que je sais qu'il n'est en rien honnête avec moi.

« Et pour finir, il faut que tu m'aides à entrer dans un autre monde ! »

Je savais qu'il voulait quelque chose en particulier.

« Quel monde ? » demandais-je en repensant à l'utilité de mon chapeau.

« Le Pays Imaginaire. »

Inconnu pour moi. Serait-il en train de débloquer ?

« C'est quoi exactement ? » demandais-je en arquant un sourcil.

« Un monde différent du nôtre. On n'y vieillit pas. »

Il sourit en croisant les bras.

« Et j'imagine que ce n'est pas pour la jeunesse que tu t'y rends, » repris-je en passant une main contre mon crâne.

J'ai encore envie de vomir. Saleté de bateau.

« Que _nous nous y rendons._ » rectifia-t-il en haussant les sourcils. « Après le voyage et le reste de ton prix payé tu rentreras chez toi. »

Je le regarde d'un mauvais œil. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui faire confiance. De toute manière si je refuse, il ira chercher ma fille en tant que chantage. Je le hais.

« Et quand quoi puis-je vous être utiles dans la découverte de ce pays, » lançais-je en faisant une légère révérence.

Il rit de nouveau. Il m'agace. J'ai l'impression qu'il se joue de moi.

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

On se fixe de nouveau. Longuement. J'ai l'impression qu'il réfléchit. Ses yeux sont trop clairs. Et comme je le disais, son visage trop parfait. Un homme à femmes, n'est ce pas ? Qui a tout ce qu'il veut.

« Retourne te coucher, dans deux jours on se rend chez des gens pas très commode, alors soit en forme. »

Il sourit, et attend de voir ma faiblesse. Je reste indifférent.

« Je n'irai pas me coucher, » répliquais-je en reprenant ma contemplation de la mer pour éviter de vomir encore une fois.

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Je préfère dormir sur le pont que… »

Je me stop. Il me regarde étrangement et s'approche de moi. _Trop proche_. Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ? Je suis bloqué entre lui et le bastingage. Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite.

« Viens dormir dans ma cabine, _bébé_, » me susurre-t-il.

« Espèce de cinglé ! » m'exclamais-je en le poussant brusquement.

Je me défais de son étreinte trop chaude, et recule au milieu du pont, pour m'éloigner de lui. Il se joue de moi en me faisant mariner, réfléchir, et culpabiliser !

« Quoi ? Je te propose un lit beaucoup plus confortable que ces couchettes trouées qui pendouillent au plafond, » rit-il en s'adossant au garde-corps aussi innocemment que possible.

Et bien sûr, si je continue dans cette lancée, il va dire que c'est moi qui me fais des idées. Je le connais déjà trop bien. Je grince des dents.

« Au chaud, près de moi. Tu dormiras aussi bien que dans les bras de ta fille. »

Il me rend fou.

« Je crois que c'est toi qui as besoin de quelqu'un pour dormir, » répondis-je en le pointant du doigt, les sourcils froncés. « Et bien tu vois, je vais aller gentiment dormir avec tes petits chiens ! »

Je tourne les talons, et sans lui jeter un regard, rentre à l'intérieur. Il m'énerve vraiment. Il se croit tout permis, hein ? Jamais, je dis bien, _jamais_, je ne dormirais avec ce pirate.

O

Je pense qu'ici, je pourrais être tranquille pour un petit moment. Ici, dans ce pont inférieur, bourré de canons. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est dormir. J'ai passé ma nuit les yeux ouverts, à entendre les ronflements, et à vouloir vomir. Je hais la mer.

Adossé au mat qui traverse la coque, je me sens presque bien, seul ici, dans cette grande pièce qui sent le bois à plein nez. Je replie mes genoux contre mon torse et plonge ma tête dans mes bras pour dormir un peu. J'ai froid dans ce long manteau.

« Matelot, retourne à ton poste. »

Et merde. Je serre les poings et relève lentement la tête pour faire face à _lui_. Il me suit où c'est une impression ?

« Je ne fais pas partit de ton équipage, » fis-je en souriant légèrement.

Il rit et s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas dormir avec eux, » fit-il en riant. « Tu n'es pas habitué à voyage en mer. »

« Je vais très bien. »

« Effectivement. C'est pour cela que tu es pâle comme la mort, et que tes beaux yeux sont injectés de sang ? »

Beaux yeux ? Ai-je bien entendu. Mais mon mal de crâne m'empêche de réfléchir correctement. Je hais définitivement ce pirate.

« Tu devrais te reposer. Il y a pas mal de maladie qui traine sur ce bateau. »

Je ferme les yeux après avoir vu sa mine si sérieuse. Génial si j'ai attrapé quelque chose. Soudain, je sens sa main contre mon front. J'ouvre les yeux et attrape brusquement son poignet, le fixant.

« Ne sois pas sur la défensive Chapelier, » rit-il sans retirer son bras de ma poigne. « Je vérifiais juste ta fièvre. »

Ce n'est pas pour autant que je lâche mon emprise. Je le regarde d'un œil mauvais.

« Mais tes mains, elles, sont glacées, » fit-il en l'attrapant avec sa deuxième main, me faisant lâcher son poignet.

Mon Dieu. Pourquoi je ne me dégage pas de ces doigts si chauds ? Pourquoi il reste comme ça à me fixer ? Il cherche à me faire réagir ? Mais je ne tomberais pas dans ton piège. Je tire sur ma main, et me lève difficilement.

« Oh, le malade refait surface ? » se moque-t-il en me regardant me lever.

Je sens que ma tête tourne. Je m'adosse au mat. Je ne tiendrais pas debout éternellement. Il faut que je trouve un endroit loin de cet homme.

« Si tu as choppé un truc, tu ramperas bientôt jusqu'à moi, » rit-il en se redressant, croisant les bras en signe de victoire.

Je ferme les yeux et respire doucement. C'est logiquement impossible que j'ai attrapé quelque chose sur ce bateau. Je ne suis ici que depuis hier. Oh. La grippe trainait au village depuis un mois. Merde. La grippe au milieu de la mer. Ca va me tuer. Et avec l'autre là…

« Chapelier ? »

Sa voix me donne un de ces maux de crâne. Je plaque une main contre mon crâne. Tais-toi.

« Jeff' ? »

Et arrête avec ce surnom ridicule. Puis, je me laisse de nouveau glisser le long du mat, pour retomber lourdement sur les fesses. E bien, je crois que je ne vais pas aller bien loin !

« Allez lèves-toi, tu vas dormir un peu dans ma cabine, ça te fera tu bien. »

Je ne sens aucun ton de moquerie dans sa voix. A moins que mon esprit soit trop embrumé pour que je réfléchisse correctement. De toute manière, je suis incapable de me levé. Mais jambes sont trop lourdes. Et je suis même incapable d'ouvrir les yeux, ou de lui dire de déguerpir. Puis, je l'entends soupirer. Allez part.

« Tu m'obliges à employer les grands moyens. _Princesse_. »

Et voilà un nouveau surnom. Mais va-y je t'en prie. Apelle moi Blanche-Neige pendant que tu y es si je suis si pâle. Soudain, je sens sa présence bien proche de moi. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, prêt à le foudroyer du regard. Cependant, je le vois passer un bras sous mes jambes, et un autre contre mon dos. Non… Je rêve n'est ce pas ?

Il essaie alors de se redresser. Avec moi dans ses bras ! Comme une PRINCESSE ! Mais c'est qu'il y arrive ! Je me débats alors, grinçant des dents.

« Lâche-moi ! » fis-je avec cependant trop peu de conviction à cause de ma fatigue.

Il fait un pas en avant.

« Ce que tu es lourd, » grimaça-t-il en soufflant.

« Raison de plus pour me lâcher ! »

D'un coup, je sens que je tombe. Il m'a lâché d'un coup cet abruti ! Alors instinctivement, je m'accroche à son cou pour ne pas que mon dos ne se fracasse contre le bois du pont. Mais… Il me tient toujours dans ses bras. C'était quoi cette ruse ?!

« A quoi tu joues ! » arrivais-je à crier sans lâcher pour autant son cou.

Oui. Je dois ressembler à une princesse dans ses bras.

« Tu vois, tu ne veux pas me quitter, » rit-il en regardant mes bras autour de son cou.

« Peut-être que si tu ne faisais pas sembler d'essayer de me tuer je ne ferais pas ça ! Repose-moi à terre ! »

« Arrête de bouger où je te laisse te fendre le crâne par terre, » répondit-il en avançant.

« Stop ! Et si tes amis nous voient comme ça ?! »

« Je n'ai aucune arrière-pensées moi, c'est tout à fait normal… Par contre toi, »

Je croise son sourire narquois. Je veux répliquer mais je sens qu'il commence à monter les marches de l'escalier presque moisi.

« Attend, on va s'étaler ensemble par terre là ! » m'exclamais-je en sentant les marches grincer sous notre poids. « C'est bon je peux marcher ! »

« La ferme princesse. »

Je sers un peu plus un de mes bras contre sa nuque pour approcher son visage du mien. Je sais que c'est une mauvaise idée de faire ça dans les escaliers, mais là j'en ai marre.

« Lâche-moi, » répétais-je distinctivement.

« Et toi arrête de m'étrangler, on va vraiment tomber, » rit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Je sens que ses bras ne vont pas tenir longtemps. Il n'a pas assez de force pour me porter très longtemps. Même si je suis plus petit que lui, il ne peut pas porter un corps comme ça. Encore si c'était celui d'une femme… Surtout que je prends la place de la femme !

« Lâche-m… ! » répétais-je peut-être trop brusquement.

Je sens le sol se dérober sous moi. Un haut-le-cœur. Et on s'écroule alors, tout en bas. On a pourtant monté qu'une marche, mais ça fait mal.

« Bravo ! » grimaça ce pirate idiot.

Je me redresse et ouvre les yeux. J'ai atterri sur lui. Il est allongé sur le dos, et me fixe tout sourire. J'ai rencontré tellement de gens dans ma vie. Mais cet homme est le seul pour lequel je ne comprends pas son regard.

« Tu vas rester longtemps à me contempler comme ça ? Je pensais que tu étais malade. »

Il en rit. De rage, je plaque mon bras contre son cou pour lui bloquer la respiration, afin qu'il cesse son petit manège.

« A quoi tu joues ? » fis-je les dents serrées.

Il continue de sourire malgré le fait que je lui bloque de plus en plus la respiration. Mais, tout se passe si vite. En deux temps, trois mouvements, je me retrouve plaqué violemment à terre, lui sur moi. Les rôles sont inversés. Il maintient mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête afin que je ne puisse pas me débattre. Merde !

« Dans cette position, je pourrais te faire faire n'importe quoi, » rit-il.

Je lève mon genou afin de lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre pour le faire reculer. Cependant, il s'en rend compte, et s'allonge de tout son long sur moi pour m'empêcher de bouger les jambes. Il est lourd !

« Je te hais, » répliquais-je en tirant sur mes bras.

« Pourquoi tu t'éternises à me dire ça ? Tu essaie de t'auto persuader ? »

Le poids contre mon corps devient insoutenable. Ainsi que sa pression contre mes poignets. Je suffoque. Mon esprit est flou. Non, il ne faut pas que je sombre. Pas avec lui ici. Non !


End file.
